Tears
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: She remembered her childhood, how she had to live alone in a basement. But, nothing seemed to prepare her for what she would feel after she was able to leave. Kana/Yuuki  based on the song Tears I cry by Krypteria


Yuuki Kuran remembered her childhood. She remembered having to live in a basement, all alone, because of her uncle.

But the pain of living in that basement for her childhood didn't compare to the pain she felt _after _she left it.

She wore a smile on her face when he was around, just like she did when she was younger, but when she was alone, the smile faltered, slowly becoming a frown. Tears would bubble in her eyes and would slowly fall, one by one, down her doll-like face.

She could recall every morning she would wake alone, and every night she cried herself to sleep.

He told her that he needed her to stay, that if she left it would break his heart. He told her that he had waited ten _years _for her, but she had waited just as long. Longer if possible.

He had asked her to stay, and out of love for him, she did. But he left her soon after to destroy the counsel.

She had to fight Rido, and guess who was by her side? Zero and the night class.

And only months after they had left the academy and went home, he left her for months at a time for _kingly _business.

She looked at the ceiling, counting every microscopic hole that was indented in it. Her eyes were red and puffy, sore from crying. Again.

She missed her Kaname with every fiber of her being, but she was slowly becoming tired of being alone.

She rubbed a tender hand over her bulging stomach, smiling a bit.

No, she wouldn't be alone in a few more months. It would be her and the child that was conceived before Kaname had left again. He didn't even know he was going to be a father.

Tears choked her again at the thought. How was she going to tell him? Would he even be there when the baby was born?

_How can I do this alone?_

Sunlight filtered in through the window, shining directly in her eyes. She scrunched her face up and stirred, waking up from a deep sleep.

Sighing, she turned over, mindful of her pregnancy. Out of habit, she turned her head to the empty pillow beside her. She instantly scrunched her eyes shut, holding back and onslaught of tears.

She would not cry today, she had promised herself as she fell asleep. She slowly raised from the bed, and dressed.

The walk down the long, winding staircase was, as usual, painful without any help. She made her way to the kitchen, sniffling to clear her stuffy nose. She wiped her nose and looked up.

Then froze.

Kaname looked over from the stove and smiled warmly to his wife.

"Good morning, Yuuki."

Yuuki stood there, shocked. Kaname put down the spatula and walked over to her, wrapping her as close to him as he could get her.

"I am sorry I was away so long." He whispered into her hair. She sniffled again, then remembered her other promise to herself.

To be strong.

She backed out of his embrace, standing far enough away to resist the temptation to forgive him one more time.

"You are always gone, yet I forgive you. You asked me stay, but yet you leave."

Kaname bowed his head in shame.

"If I could, I would change that." He said softly.

Yuuki ignored the gushing feeling in her chest.

"You had left me long before we were married. You weren't by my side when I fought Rido. Zero was."

She relished in his flinch at the hunter`s name, feeling strong because she was the only one who could cause it.

"You do not know how many tears I have cried because of you." She finished.

Kaname took a deep breath and looked at his dear girl.

"I hate myself." He whispered to her. "I have caused you to suffer, when all I want to do is protect you."

Yuuki hesitated at first, then walked to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Its almost scary. The great Kaname Kuran submitting to his sister." She mumbled into his chest.

Kaname wrapped and arms around her, his other gliding through her hair.

"I will submit to only you, Yuuki."

Yuuki raised her head and looked at him, smiling.

"That better be true." She teased, a single tear sliding down her face. Kaname frowned sadly and wiped it away.

"I vow to you I will never let you cry. If I break that vow, take my head and hand it above the fireplace."

Yuuki chuckled and kissed the underside of his chin.

"I might keep you to that offer."

"Do you want breakfast?" the pureblood asked her. Yuuki`s eyes lit up and she smiled a toothy smile.

"Yes!" she gushed. Kaname laughed a true laugh and sat her down at the table.


End file.
